Meet the Players
by MildCorn01
Summary: Casey, loyal Xbox 360 player, Jacob, PC F2P finally gone premium, and Mason PS3 TF2 noob, all get sucked into the TF2 universe through a mysterious in-game achievement. Only their collaboration can get them out of this mess alive, but will their own opinions on which platform is better get the best of them?
1. Casey

**Author's Note**: I know I should probably finish the other story I attempted to write, but I don't see that happening any time soon.

**XBOX**:

Casey hissed into her controller in frustration. She had just joined one of her favorite maps, 2fort, only to find that all classes but engineer locked. She immediately exited the server, and scanned the list for a new game. One that didn't have stupid class restrictions. Finally, she spotted a game of Granary that looked very tempting. She joined and was relieved to find that all classes were unlocked, albeit there could only be two of each class per team.

Casey had been a committed TF2 player on Xbox, ever since she got the Orange Box back in 08'. Originally, she only wanted to get the Orange Box to play one of her all time favorite games, Portal. At first Casey totally blew off TF2, thinking that the picture of the gargantuan looking Heavy and the blaring music that followed the image distasteful. She instead made her way through playing all of the Half-life games on the disc, and completing all of the achievements for Portal.

One day, however, she decided to give Team Fortress a chance. I mean, how bad could it be? She loved all the other games on the Orange Box, so why not this one? Ever since her first round of capture the flag, she was hooked.

However, after a year or two, she and other players began to realize that Valve had given up on their version of TF2. With no new updates, no new weapons, not even one type of hat-based accessory, the TF2 Xbox community began dwindling. Casey, of course became frustrated with lack of updates and tried to download the PC version. Her computer, however, had different ideas. After playing one round of PC TF2, it promptly crashed, and no amount of fiddling with her crappy little computer would help. Needless to say, Casey returned to Xbox.

The current community is a small one, filled with tightly-knit groups of friends. The minimal amounts of servers usually means that many people end up playing with each other over and over again. You end up getting to know everyone after a while. And that was one reason why Casey loved playing Xbox TF2, the community.

Just as Casey was about to capture a point, she got a new achievement. This was funny because she unlocked all of the achievements, and she was pretty sure that there were not any more TF2 achievements to be unlocked. The achievement was called [subject_1]. It was worth absolutely no Microsoft points and when she tried to look at the achievement on her profile it was a blank square. Casey pursed her lips. She knew of modders and hackers who sometimes frequented servers, but she heavily doubted they would be able to do something like this. Or could they? She decided she would ask her one friend, Elevator Spy, about it. But just as she was about to compose a message to send him, her television screen turned a blinding white and then darkness.

NEXT TIME:

**PC: **

Jacob shielded his eyes. What was happening? Is this what happened when you got premium? Fuck, he should've spent his money on the Truck Simulator, FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. Those were Jacob's last thoughts, before he blacked out.

**Author's 2****nd**** Note: **So yea, there we go. New fic.[ Insert confetti throwing _here] _

Now a question, for all of you folks out there who actually take the time out of your day to read this fic. (thanks for that by the way) My question is for all the people who play PS3 TF2, or have played PS3 TF2. What is the game like compared to the other two platforms? I'm doing research on it, but I would like to see someone who actually played it on PS3 to describe it to me. _PLEASE NO SLANDERING ABOUT HOW EVERYONE SHOULD UPGRADE TO PC! I WANT UNBIASED OPINIONS!_

Thanks everyone! And as always, review, it inspires these magical author texts.


	2. Jacob

**PC:**

Jacob quickly logged into his Steam account. Today was the day, the day he would finally get a premium account in TF2. He couldn't wait to get new weapons, items, and most importantly a **HAT**. Jacob just couldn't wipe the stupid smile of his face, with the prospect of getting a hat. He knew it almost sounded cliché. He most certainly felt cliché. But of course the most cliché thing of all was that many premium players automatically loathed all things F2P. But whatever. He would have no more of that, not with the new Steam gift card he got for his birthday. 50$ worth of Mann Co. goods all to himself. Life was good.

Jacob quickly browsed the Steam homepage to see what else he could buy. He saw a truck simulator that was on sale for only 99 cents, almost 75% off. It was tempting, seriously tempting. He decided against it though, and quickly loaded up TF2.

The main menu was cluttered with multiple pop-ups, all giving him the same message, "Your head is as naked as a baby's bottom boy, get a hat and be a real man," Jacob was all too happy to comply. He clicked on the link to the Mann Co. store and browsed the catalog. Hats were top priority first. He decided that his first paid hat would be "Tough Stuff Muff's". It would look real good with the Scout, which was his main class. He added it to his cart, among other things, and clicked checkout.

This was it. He looked at his screen proudly. An upgrade to premium, a hat, and wait… TWO hats? Oh how he loved Valve, giving him a hat just for buying something. Jacob finally made his purchase. Oh he couldn't wait to get on his first server. The purchases came through successfully, and Jacob joined a Goldrush server. When he joined the server however, it said that he won an achievement right away. That was odd… Did you get an achievement for going premium? The achievement was called [subject_2]. He asked the other players on the server what the heck this achievement was. They had no idea either. One even suggested calling an admin from the server, in which Jacob politely declined. Others wondered if this was Valve preparing for a new update. An argument quickly broke out about whether Jacob was somehow faking the achievement, or if it really WAS just Valve screwing with them. Jacob remained silent. The argument was starting to get ugly, and he really didn't want this to be one of his first experiences of being premium. He contemplated just logging off of TF2 and calling it quits for the night.

All of the sudden, Jacob's screen started to get brighter. He promptly tried to adjust the brightness setting on his PC, to no avail. Jacob shielded his eyes. What was happening? Is this what happened when you got premium? Fuck, he should've spent his money on the truck simulator, FUCK. He should have logged out sooner. FUCK. FUCK. Those were Jacob's last thoughts, before he blacked out.

* * *

NEXT TIME:

**PS3:**

Mason looked befuddled at his television screen. Did the modder's mess up his disc? He got up, about to restart his PS3. Then the screen turned a violent shade of white.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Slow story is slow. I apologize, and I promise that things will start picking up after we go over introductions. Hey guys, it's my birthday, so please REVIEW. It's your birthday present to me. Once again, thanks.


End file.
